Emperor of Hani
|website = }}The Emperor/Empress of Hani (Han: 皇帝, Romanized: Lakan) is the head of the Han Imperial Family and the of the Great Han Empire. Historically, emperors usually wielded supreme authority over the Han state and relied on the to justify their rule. The modern Han imperial system was established in 1700 during the Southern Han dynasty when the ethnic Han Li dynasty sought to displace the foreign from the Han archipelago. During the Sierran occupation of Hani, the title of "Emperor of Hani" was used by the Sierran monarchs instead, while the House of Li royals were exiled. Since the restoration of the Li dynasty in 1941, the responsibilities and powers of the Emperor has been reduced to a mainly ceremonial role under the current constitution. Currently, the Emperor of Hani is one of only two heads of state in the world with the English title of "Emperor". It is also one of the few remaining monarchies in Asia that are still in operational power. The first emperor of the modern Han state is the Diyi Emperor although Hani had been ruled by Chinese and Manchu emperors before the Diyi Emperor's reign. In addition, pre-Sinicized Hani was ruled by various lords and princes, some of whom claimed statuses and titles similar to "Emperor". The Diyi Emperor founded the Southern Han dynasty in 1700. The imperial lineage has included both male and female rulers, with the current titleholder as Empress Li Meiyu. Role The Emperor is the titular and nominal of the Great Han Empire as enshrined in Article 1 of the Constitution. The Constitution explicitly names the Emperor as the source of all political legitimacy in the Han state. It also names the Emperor as the of the Han Imperial Forces, and requires that all servicemen in military service swear allegiance to the Emperor. In theory, the Emperor also exercises , which includes, but is not limited to: , negotiating and ratifying treaties, issuing passports, issuing to legislation passed by the Imperial Diet, issuing edicts, and creating or dissolving government offices. In practice, the royal prerogative has been devolved to the Premier of Hani, who is the . In addition to the royal prerogative, the Emperor is responsible for carrying out other functions, most of which are purely ceremonial. The Constitution specifically forbids the Emperor from partaking any governmental actions not granted by the document. It calls for the Emperor to receive the "advice and consent" of the Cabinet and the Imperial Diet when exercising the royal prerogative. Despite these restrictions, the Constitution also calls upon the Emperor to provide assent to all bills passed by the Imperial Diet, in order for such bills to become binding legislation. Although the Emperor may theoretically withhold royal assent against the Premier's advice, it has been customary for the Emperor to give assent if the Premier presents a bill. The Emperor must formally appoint the Premier prior to the latter taking office. Although the Emperor cannot decline appointment, the Premier serves . This indeterminate length of time means the Premier serves in his/her capacity as long as he/she is able to maintain confidence and supply in the Imperial Diet or when scheduled elections occur. The Emperor may only dismiss the Premier upon the request of the Imperial Diet, often when the outgoing Premier and his/her party loses enough seats that cannot maintain a government. Other duties of the Emperor include: #Convocation and dissolution of the Diet #Proclamation of the general elections of members of the Diet #Appointment and dismissal of Ministers of State, and other officials as provided by law #Accrediting ambassadors and ministers on diplomatic missions abroad #Receiving foreign ambassadors and dignitaries #Awarding awards and honors #Performance of ceremonial functions History Heredity and succession Style, names, and forms of address List of emperors Residence See also *House of Li *Great Han Empire Category:Great Han Empire Category:Monarchs